Superheroes
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: The people of the past are important... because they are the reason you are alive! But every hero must come from somewhere... or learn valuable lessons in order to become a hero. With the Festival of heroes on the way, Po must decide what he will present at the festival... and discovers his inspiration... his friends. *Character include all furious five members. No pairings XD*
1. Chapter 1

**Superheroes**

**by CookieM2012**

* * *

T'was the starting of another sunny day in the Valley of Peace... the streets that were once quiet, were now buzzing with excitement! It was a day of remembrance, reflection, and reeling back the years as people gather and bond with everyone around them on this day. The villagers were working on different things; some were fixing up a stage in town square, some were setting up stalls, while restaurant owners were fixing up the finest dishes they have ever made, and tailors setting up their greatest creations in their shops in hope to sell their finest in time for the day. For what seemed quiet in the Jade Palace, all was far from the silence that seemed to be hovering over the fine building. Within its walls, all the servants, and masters were going about in a fluster. They have been preparing for this day for weeks, and their grand master Shifu wanted them to be able to work hard for this day... so their performance was perfect, and without flaw...

_The Festival of the Heroes. _

Where people from all over china gathered in one location to reflect, and celebrate the masters that have saved them evil's grasp. This year, it was in the Valley of Peace! Shifu was so honored to be given this privilege, he was getting his students; Master Tigress, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Monkey, and Master Mantis a task to perform at the festival... all there was left was to find something for the Dragon Warrior to do on his first year at a festival like this.

There were discussing ideas in the Hall Of Heroes.

"I want you to look around at the artifacts in the hall," Shifu instructed as soon as he got the idea. "Being _careful_, you can look at each artifact, and recite it's story."

"This is awesome!" Po claimed. He paused. "Before I go check; are the others doing the same thing?"

"No," the elder panda replied. He began counting what the others were doing off his fingers. "Viper is reciting the story of how she save her father from the gorilla-"

"Man I love that story!" Po interrupted, before stammering his apologies to his master and allowed him to continue. "Monkey is going to play the Zhu, Mantis and Crane are going to perform the Scarlet River technique..."

"What about Tigress?" Po was dying to find out what she was going to do. 'Cos in his opinion, anything Tigress is working with, turns into something awesome! Po watched his Master's eyes fall slightly, as his paws went to his sides.

"She's doing something important..." he said quietly. "But no one, besides me of course, will know what she is doing until the festival... and I ask you and the others not to pester her on it... _especially _you Po."

"OK, OK," Po raised his arms in defeat. "I know I'm the worst when it comes to stuff I can't finding out about... but I promise this time, I won't poke my nose where I shouldn't be."

Shifu nodded. "Now I'll leave you alone to find something. Remember, it has to be inspiring."

"Inspiring... got it."

And as the elder master left, Po walked around the paintings and the weapons and armor around him. There was so many amazing things in here... how could he _possibly _choose!? He decided to walk into the storage room, where speeches from Kung Fu Masters have done year before hand were kept. Maybe he could find a speech and turn that speech into a reincarnation act? He found one that was said by Master Oogway... _years_ before his death;

**_"Out, out, brief candle!" A fugitive once said. "My life's but a waking shadow, why bother even attempting to walk the thin fragile line it stands as? 'Tis nothing but a tale told by a man who is against the law. His life was full of fury and not in happiness, full of sound and rarely in silence. Feeling the doubt... and not the pride."  
__From time to time, he asked himself why he even went down this road in the first place, and why he wasn't on the life that seemed far from his reach..._**

Po wanted to continue, but remembering that he had a task to do, so he put it back where it belonged. He scans each scroll that sparked his interest... before putting it back. It took almost an hour or so... until the panda finally gave up on the scrolls.

"This is hopeless..." he thought sadly. "I'll never find anything... wait! What scroll was I reading?"

He went back to the start, and Oogway's scroll withing minutes, and continued to read where he left off;

**_Sometimes thoughts about how fragile one's life can be goes through the minds of even the _**_**mightiest of Masters... and they can reflect on their own lives.**  
**A person that is teased because of his appearance may hurt his feelings, and being told he could never achieve anything amazing, can satisfy the hunger of the demons that spew this words of hatred, as well as eat of his confidence... he could have stopped himself from achieving what waiting for him at the top of the hill...**  
_

_Was Oogway talking about_ _**Crane**? _Po thought. He continued to read;_  
_

**_Patience, persistence and perspiration make an unbeatable combination for success... some people can never find the strength within themselves to cope with this test. Confining them in a cage of negativity and nothingness could shrink an intelligent mind... before the sky eventually comes clearer to an impatient mind... and slowly make the world run faster then one... but still able to put them in time._**

_Mantis?_

**_Sometimes ill-luck can be traced in many family histories. Shame can be a every strong word that can linger and hold onto you for life... especially if you know that your own relatives look at you with the word written clearly in their eyes. You try to distract yourself, but the word remains in your head through it, but only in tiny letters. When you are pressured into following the family's recognition, and you feel hopeless? Lack of belief goes straight to your confidence... but people have jumped out of the way, and used their daily distractions to win their battles with what people made them believe in._**

_Viper?_

**_Little pranks are one thing. But doing it daily, and nearly hurting people in the process? Definitely not a good thing, nor considered little. The pain you have experienced in the past can reflect in your mind and fall into your pranks without you even noticing. Sometimes, even the a master has to be there to make the heartless have a taste of there medicine... before guiding them down the path of greatness.  
_**

_Monkey?!_ He mind was starting to question him what this speech was about... but then his eyes moved down a line... to find the final paragraph...

_**Masters can't just be trained to become the best... they can be born with the strength of a hundred warriors together. This strength to on lookers if not controlled can be mistaken it into different things; Violent... strange... almost uncontrollable... or possibly named something that can cause one anxiety. Feeling like the room closes in around them... or that all fear them, and get so used to it... it surprizes them when someone doesn't fear them, or their strength. A still hand, and steady heart... and the right guidance, can make one controllable, and use their strength protect those instead of them seeing it as a threat.**_

_**All the differences I have spoken of have been combined together... to make these five amazing students become your protectors...  
Your saviors...  
You heroes until years to come.**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Tigress?_

_CRANE, MANTIS, MONKEY, MANTIS AND TIGRESS?! _

* * *

Now his head that was once full to the brim with curiosity, began to push away the questions as he realized where this was from.

_This speech was on the day the Furious five were announced to the valley!_

"Man how could I have forgotten?" Po slapped himself. "I'm their biggest fan in all of china! I was there when this speech was being read out! How could I forget a speech like this!?"

Suddenly, an idea sparked within his head... and his interest was taking over... he smiled. The festival was tomorrow...

_Plenty of time. _He thought, and left the hall of heroes to get working on his task.

* * *

**_This isn't going to be a huge story guys. Only two chapters are going to be in this!_**

**_And there was the first one!_**

**_Where have I been? What have I been up to? Why haven't i updated in so long?_**

**_WELL! Christmas is just around the corner (YAYA!) I had exams to study for, a video to make..._**

**_OH OH Oh! I have an announcement! Now this is important!  
_**

**_I HAVE UPLOADED KFP AMVS ON YOUTUBE! I'M SO PLEASED WITH MYSELF!_**

**_We have four (i think) in total! If you want to watch them, the link to one is below, and then you can watch the rest from there! If you are on Youtube, do subscribe and leave comments!_**

**_The link to the one that this STORY IS BASED ON:_**

**_ watch?v=8QcId_0c8T8_**

**_and my name on youtube is: Cookiez N'Creme_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Po, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis knew there the minute they woke up the next morning, there was going to be _mayhem_ all over the palace. Po tried to get up early especially this morning so it wouldn't annoy Shifu... but the old Master seemed to be already ticked off about something oblivious to them. They didn't get a chance to _greet_ their master as usual this morning. As soon as all their doors opened, Shifu was pacing up and down the hall with a list of tasks to do... for the festival. He was giving out to everyone about them slouching, or when Mantis yawn, he threatened it would be the very last time he would ever do it again for the rest of his life.

"We have to focus," he said. Everyone nodded in unison. They knew he was only stressed and that was the main reason why he was threatening them.

"Monkey," he turned to the primate. "Have you practiced the Zhu?"

"Yes Master," Monkey shot back quickly, just in case his master threatened to beat him with the instrument if he didn't say anything at all. He practiced all day yesterday, and asked Po, Tigress, and the others to sit with him as he played to make sure he got the notes right.

"Mantis and Crane," he turn to the insect first, and then the avian. "Is the Scarlet river technique to the point and flawless?"

"Yes Master," they both replied, but not as worrying as their simian friend. However, same as Monkey, they were practicing all day yesterday, and asked the others to watch them and help them make it reach Shifu's expectations, before being satisfied with a clean bill from Tigress, who knew what Shifu expected, and what his opinions of perfections were.

"Viper," he turned to the serpent. All he had to do was give her a look of question.

"Yes Master," she replied with a positive attitude. And Shifu didn't have to question further.

"Po," he turned to the panda. "Have you found something for the festival?"

"Yes Master," he replied. He was about to explain what he was doing, but Shifu finally moved on to Tigress.

"Tigress?" He did the same thing to Tigress, giving her a nod, and she nodded back, followed by a 'yes master'. What she was doing at the festival is still unknown to her comrades. Although the suspense of temptation to ask about what she was doing was killing them all (excluding Shifu). They offered to help her with what ever she was doing, but she declined. They never heard her practice whatever she was doing, and kept thinking if she stepped out of it, or it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Just go over it all again this morning." Said Shifu. "That's all I ask. The festival starts at noon, and we'll be meeting the other masters down there early. I'm leaving for the valley now, so I can meet the other Masters. When the gong rings out, you are all to meet in the Village square immediately."

"Yes Master." They replied.

* * *

As they finished up their last minute practices... the afternoon gong rings out throughout the Valley, signalling for them to do what their Master have told them to do. They waited for each other one by one. Po came out first, then Crane, then Monkey, then Viper, then Mantis... and then they all watched Tigress walk out, with a scroll wrapped up in-hand.

"Are you doing a speech Tigress?" Asked Po. Everyone looked at him as if he asked to be skinned. He raised a paw. "I know we're not meant to ask you... and I- e.i made a promise to Shifu not to ask you this... but I'm only curious."

Tigress blinked a few times in surprise... before smiling. Not just at him, but to them all. "Thank you all for not asking me about it until now... yes I'm doing a speech. I'm afraid that's all I can say... shall we get going?"

They realized that she was extremely calm about it, and thought it was safe to try and dig more into it when they were walking down the steps.

"It must be very important to Master Shifu," said Mantis. "If he wanted us not to ask you about it."

"It is," she replied... but then she lowered her voice as she added; "It is to all of us..."

Everyone didn't really understand what she meant by that, so they quickly moved on to their own works. when they asked Po what he was doing after he told them he finally got something to work with. But he said that it would ruin the surprize.

"What surprise?" Asked Monkey.

Po tapped the side of his nose. "That will be telling, won't it?"

"Fine then don't tell us," said Monkey with a sigh. "Must be so ultra amazing you won't share it with anyone."

"Indeed," Po replied.

* * *

Shifu had them sitting in their places as soon at the opening music to welcome everyone started playing.

"Now this is the performances in order; Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Crane, Tigress, and then Po. I want you all to sit in that order."

"Yes master," they replied, and did so. He smiled at them for the first time in days, before adding; "You'll do fine... just like you always have done for everything else." And went to greet Master Ox and Croc.

"Aw man!" Monkey began paniking. "I'm up first?!"

"Relax Monkey," Viper patted his shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Thanks Viper," he whispered, before Shifu got up on stage to announce to the whole Valley that their event was about to begin. Po looked at the crowd, and then on stage, where he saw every kung fu master in China that came around to this important event...

"Now Master Monkey will play the Zhu for us."

They clapped the primate on, as he got up, bowed to his master, then to the other masters that sat behind him, and then the crowd who cheered him on. He picked up the stick, and then picked up the Zhu; an instrument with a rectangular wooden body, with silk or gut strings that are played with a slender stick. He closed his eyes, to wash away the pressure he had. As soon as the melody began to play, everyone calmed down with it, and moved in time with the song. They realized that it was an important melody to them all... the one their dearly departed master composed himself...

_Master Oogway._

"You know," Tigress said quietly. "When I was little, he would play this song on the same instrument, maybe with Shifu playing the flute... and I always found a sense of peace..."

"Me too," said Mantis. Crane and Viper nodded along.

"I guess it brings back those amazing memories back..." Po looked at the ground, smiling.

"You could hear him play from the Valley too..." He said, making everyone rise their heads. "So I guess we all find it peaceful."

* * *

After Monkey, Viper, and Mantis and Crane's performance, Tigress stepped up. all was going well so far. Monkey did great, not messing up a single note. Viper finished her recreation on the story of how she saved her father from the gorilla beautifully. Crane and Mantis' performance was done flawlessly. Now it was Tigress turn...

**"'Out, out, brief candle!' A fugitive once said,"** she began. **"'My life's but a waking shadow, why bother even attempting to walk the thin fragile line it stands as? 'Tis nothing but a tale told by a man who is against the law. His life was full of fury and not in happiness, full of sound and rarely in silence. Feeling the doubt... and not the pride.' From time to time, he asked himself why he even went down this road in the first place, and why he wasn't on the life that seemed far from his reach..."**

The rest of the five looked at one another with a startled, but happy look as Po stared in shock. He turned his head to the five, pointing at Tigress.

"Wait..." he said. "Isn't that the-"

"Yes," Viper said in a whisper. "It's Oogway's speech when we were announced to the valley for the first time as the Furious Five..."

"It brings back great memories." Said Monkey, as Mantis sat on his shoulder. "A really amazing one of Oogway."

The audience and the rest of the Kung fu masters seemed to be taken aback too. The crowd began whispering to one another. Tigress stopped and waited professionally, and as she did so, the Kung fu masters had their chance to nod to each other and bow to the open space in front of them, as if their departed master was there.

**"Sometimes,"** The feline continued when there was silence. **"T****houghts about how fragile one's life can be goes through the minds of even the mightiest of Masters... and they can reflect on their own lives. ****A person that is teased because of his appearance may hurt his feelings, and being told he could never achieve anything amazing, can satisfy the hunger of the demons that spew this words of hatred, as well as eat of his confidence... he could have stopped himself from achieving what waits for him at the top of the hill..."**

Crane closed his eyes when everyone looked at him excitedly. "That gave me so much confidence." He whispered.

**"Patience, persistence and perspiration make an unbeatable combination for success... some people can never find the strength within themselves to cope with this test. Confining them in a cage of negativity and nothingness could shrink an intelligent mind... before the sky eventually comes clearer to an impatient mind... and slowly make the world run faster then one... but still able to put them in time."**

"I laughed so hard when he said the part about coping with the test." Chuckled Mantis. "It described me perfectly. And the entire Valley agreed with the same reaction... even though Shifu scolded me after for laugh aloud."

"I'm sure he did," Po whispered.

**"Sometimes ill-luck can be traced in many family histories. Shame can be a every strong word that can linger and hold onto you for life... especially if you know that your own relatives look at you with the word written clearly in their eyes. You try to distract yourself, but the word remains in your head through it, but only in tiny letters. When you are pressured into following the family's recognition, and you feel hopeless? Lack of belief goes straight to your confidence... but people have jumped out of the way, and used their daily distractions to win their battles with what people made them believe in."**

The boys turned to find Viper shed a tear. "I cried so much the first time... I cried non stop for the whole evening after that."

"Don't cry on us _again_ Vi," said Monkey, chuckling as he gave her a hug.

**"Little pranks are one thing. But doing it daily, and nearly hurting people in the process? Definitely not a good thing, nor considered little. The pain you have experienced in the past can reflect in your mind and fall into your pranks without you even noticing. Sometimes, even the a master has to be there to make the heartless have a taste of there medicine... before guiding them down the path of greatness."**

"I felt my heart twist when he said that... about hurting people, which I did... but then I promised to change and never do it to the innocent again..." he kissed the tips of his fingers after letting go of serpent, before lightly touching his chest, where he felt his heart pounding under his touch.

"Doesn't mean you stop doing it to bandits though," said Mantis with a sinister grin. But then he realised he said in an eerie silence, and covered his mouth immediately, the grin taken from his face. Through the quietude, Tigress was looking at the piece of paper she was holding, gripping onto it a little. She turned to Shifu, who was standing at the side of the stage. He nodded her with courage in his eyes.

**"Masters can't just be trained to become the best... they can be born with the strength of a hundred warriors together. This strength to on lookers if not controlled can be mistaken it into different things; Violent... strange... almost uncontrollable... or possibly named something that can cause one anxiety. Feeling like the room closes in around them... or that all fear them, and get so used to it... it surprises them when... someone doesn't fear them, or their strength. A still hand, and steady heart... and the right guidance, can make one controllable, and use their strength protect those instead of them seeing it as a threat."**

All members of the five covered their mouth in shock. "Those words hit Tigress big time..." Crane whispered.

"But in a good way," Mantis added quickly. "All of us respected Tigress right from the start, but she didn't get to close with us, because she thought we were afraid of her... we looked at her with a smile after he said those words."

"We wanted her to realize that we were never afraid of her in the first place."

**"All the differences I have spoken of have been combined together... to make these five amazing students become your protectors... ****Your saviors... ****Your heroes until years to come." **She finishes on a shaky note, but she received a standing ovation, from all the Kung fu masters, and the crowd. She bows, and is greeted by getting into a group hug with Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey, who had tears in their eyes.

"You turned on the water fountains Tigress... in everyone. Well done." Said Po.

"Shifu knew how important this speech was to us... and asked me to read this out."

"You did amazing Tigress," wept Viper. "It brought back the memory we want to treasure-"

"And now," Shifu announced. "Our Dragon Warrior will show his piece."

Po breathed in, and waved over at the musicians who waited patiently. He got pats on the back for luck, and claps from the crowd. After bowing to the masters and audience, he said;

"I just want to say that I got my inspiration from the speech Master Tigress read to us all... but what I put together? I'm afraid it's not about Master Oogway..." he smiled, "it's about me and the Furious Five." He looked over at his friends, with puzzled looks on their faces. "The Furious Five... an amazing group of people from all walks of life, like any other heroes." He turns back to the audience, gesturing at the masters behind them. "All of your hero's must come from somewhere..." He then gestures at the Five. "As for me and the five? As said in the speech, they, and I'll add myself in there too, all have faced something years ago, to become who they were today. Some experienced lessons that were learned, some had to control their power, over come their fears and dangerous courses... and for me... facing the enemy who took almost everything I had away." He inhaled sharply, and nods at the musicians. They nod back at him, then at each other, before two started to play their instruments one at a time; two guitars, a piano was dragged up from behind the screen that the masters sat in front of, and a set of drums. As they did this, the other one walked down off the side of the stage... and brought _Tigress _up on stage. Everyone was surprised at first by how happy the music sounded... and Tigress was confused on being the only one of the Five to be brought up on stage again... but then Po began to sing...

* * *

**_*Places a paw on Tigress' shoulder.*_**

_All her life she has seen  
All the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street  
Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow_

**_*He points at himself as Tigress is guided off stage and told to wait at the side, with a look of slight shock on her face, but not as big as the others.*_**

_All his life he's been told_  
_He'll be nothing when he's old_  
_All the kicks and all the blows_  
_He won't ever let it show_

**_*Everyone chuckled at the first two lines*_**

_'Cause he's stronger than you know_  
_A heart of steel starts to grow_

**_*He picked up a guitar, and began to strum in time with the fast, diegetic music.*_**

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
_You've been struggling to make things right_  
_That's how a superhero learns to fly_

**_Musicians_****_:  
_**_Every day, every hour  
__Turn the pain into power!_

**_Po:  
_**_When you've been fighting for it all your life  
__You've been working every day and night  
__That's how a superhero learns to fly!_

_**Musicians:**_  
_Every day, every hour_  
_Turn the pain into power!_

**_*Po beckons the rest of the five onto the stage.*_**

_All the hurt, ***points at Viper.*  
**__all the lies ***points at Crane***  
__All the tears that they cry ***points at Monkey.***  
__When the moment is just right  
__You see fire in their eyes_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know ***Holds Mantis up into the air.***_  
_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
_You've been struggling to make things right_  
_That's how a superhero learns to fly!_

**_Musicians:_**  
_Every day, every hour_  
_Turn the pain into power_

**_*Monkey is handed the drumsticks. Viper is guided to the piano, and Crane and Mantis soon realised what they should do.*_**

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
_You've been working every day and night_  
_That's how a superhero learns to fly_  
_Every day, every hour_  
_Turn the pain into power_

**_Crane and Mantis:  
_**_Every day, every hour  
__Turn the pain into power!_

_***The crowd starts cheering and clapping along as the two repeat 'power' over and over. Tigress watches the scene with a smile, but then get pulled up on stage again by Po, who hands her the other guitar.**_

_**"Po?" She tries to say over the noise level. She turns to finds all the kung fu masters either up on their feet, clapping in time with the music, or whispering the best they can about the performance.**_

_**"Come on Tigress," said Po with a giant grin. "Let's hear you play!" She was unsure as she guided her fingers across the strings gently...***_

**_Crane and Mantis:  
_**_Every day, every hour  
__Turn the pain into power_

**_Po *standing by Viper playing the piano*:_**

_She's got lions in her heart_  
_A fire in her soul  
***Points at Monkey.*  
**__He's a got a beast in his belly  
__That's so hard to control  
***Points at Mantis.*  
**__'Cause they've taken too much hits  
__Taking blow by blow  
__Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

**_*Stands by Tigress.*  
_**_She's got lions in her heart  
__A fire in her soul  
***Remaining in his place, points at Crane.*  
**__He's a got a beast in his belly  
__That's so hard to control  
***Points at himself.*  
**__'Cause they've taken too much hits  
__Taking blow by blow  
__Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode..._

**_*Tigress looks at the guitar she's holding. Smirking at the panda, she soon follows the melody solo, which surprises everyone as she played the guitar like an expert, and it brings a smile to Po's face, as he allows her take the lead.*_**

**_Po:  
_**_When you've been fighting for it all your life (**Crane: **all your life)  
__You've been struggling to make things right  
__That's a how a superhero learns to fly!_

_**Crane and Mantis:  
**Every day, every hour_  
_Turn the pain into power_

_**Po:  
**When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
_You've been working every day and night_  
_That's a how a superhero learns to fly_

_**Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey:**_  
_Every day, every hour_  
_Turn the pain into power_

_**Po:  
**Oh, yeah..._

_**Crane and Mantis:  
**Every day, every hour  
__Turn the pain into power!_

**_*Now both Tigress and Po play the guitar solo together.*_**

**_Po:  
_**_Ooh, yeah  
__Whoa_

_**Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey:  
**Every day, every hour_  
_Turn the pain into power_

_**Tigress:  
**When you've been fighting for it all your life..._

**_Po:_**  
_You've been struggling to make things right..._

_**Tigress:**_  
_That's how a superhero learns to..._

_**Po:**  
__Fly__  
_

**_*Viper finishes a small piano solo, ending the song.*_**

* * *

They breath heavily with satisfaction as the crowd went _wild. _Everyone, including Shifu and _all _the Kung fu masters, were cheering and clapping for them. Po and Tigress remained in their places, before turning to face each other, and smiling at each other... and sharing a quick hug, before the rest of the five joined in. All foreheads together, all eyes looking at the ground.

This was a festival that would never be forgotten.

**_The End!_**

* * *

__**_There you have it everyone!_**__

__**_Hope you like it!_**__

__**_I have more new stories on the way!_**__

__**_As well as ones I still need to do lol XD_**__

__**_Please review!_**__

__**_The song is Superheroes by the Script btw :)_**__


End file.
